Ah ! L'amour
by ceulin
Summary: Une jeune femme qui ignorait tout du monde sorcier débarque à Poudlard avec la ferme intention de séduire le brun ténébreux dont lui a parlé Hermione Granger... Sauf que le brun en question s'appelle Severus Rogue ... SS/OC
1. Etrange visite

Bonjour à tous (je pars du principe que j'aurai des lecteurs ... je suis peut être optimiste ...) ! Un genre d'histoire vu et revue, mais que j'avais envie de faire à ma sauce. Il y aura probablement des incohérences avec certains livres (le 7 notamment est en parti zappé). Je suis aussi douée pour écrire une histoire que pour donner un titre à mes chapitres, aussi ... veuillez me pardonner également ce défaut. Je fais des chapitres courts pour l'instant (parce que sinon j'ai encore plus de mal à trouver mes titres et puis je ne tiens pas à endormir le lecteur ). Dernière petite chose : les pensées sont en italique, les dialogues en gras et heum voilà je pense que j'ai fais le tour. N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est négatif !!

* * *

20 heures. Elle était stressée. Demain était un grand jour, elle rentrait à Poudlard.

Aaliyah avait jusqu'alors eut une scolarité des plus normales dans une petite ville et était il y a encore peu une brillante élève qui aspirait partir aux Etats-Unis et rentrer à Harvard. C'était sans compter sur un certain Dumbledore qui semblait avoir de biens meilleurs projets pour elle.

Elle avait reçu une lettre deux mois plus tôt. Du moins … un hibou la lui avait apporté. Après avoir mis un certain temps à comprendre que cette lettre lui était bel et bien destinée elle avait enfin daigné l'ouvrir … Et pour la première fois, elle avait envisagé l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ou du moins un bon psy … Poudlard ? Sorciers ? Magie ? Rendez vous ? Dumbledore ? C'est quoi ces histoires ? N'y comprenant rien elle déchira le parchemin (_un parchemin ? L'expéditeur est vraiment un original …)_ : Docteur House pointait son nez à la télévision … Un petit sourire rêveur et une bonne tablette de chocolat plus loin elle était affalée dans son canap', ne faisant réellement attention au film que lors des apparitions du beau, que dis-je !! du sublime Hugh Laurie.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries lorsqu'un autre hibou tapota de son bec la grande baie vitrée de son appartement (modeste mais néanmoins confortable – chauffage à fond, meubles neufs tout droit sortis de chez Ikéa avec notamment la superbe nouvelle bibliothèque Igdebruck, un lit deux places moelleux à souhait, quelques bougies par ci par là et LE canap du siècle, capable de résister à son gros popotin qui restait là assis des heures et des heures, puisqu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps). Elle aurait du fermer les volets !! Il n'y avait pas idée de venir la déranger alors que Hugh, Greg pour les intimes, lançait une énième réplique sarcastique qui lui faisait tant d'effet ! (Elle aimait les « bad boys » ;))

Aaliyah se releva péniblement et s'approcha de l'oiseau. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Sans grande surprise cette seconde lettre était identique à la première et c'est agacée qu'elle se dirigea vers sa télé et l'éteint après avoir pris soin de fermer volets et fenêtres et avoir vérifier deux ou trois fois que sa porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée. De toute façon sa soirée était gâchée, elle n'avait pas vu la moitié des apparitions du bellâtre.

Trois coups résonnèrent. _Hum ? Encore ce maudit voisin incapable de comprendre que des gens dorment à …16 heures de l'après midi … MERDE !! _Elle avait en effet raté les cours. Elle n'avait bien sur pas pensé à mettre le réveil la veille et, vivant seule, personne à part son satané voisin n'aurait pu la faire lever. Trois coups résonnèrent à nouveau. L'esprit un peu moins embué elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait non pas du plafond mais de sa porte. Quelqu'un frappait … Et elle était … en nuisette ! Hésitant un instant entre faire l'absente ou foncer ouvrir, elle saisit un pull affreux qui traînait et se leva difficilement. Quelques secondes plus tard elle balançait un « Quoi ? » significatif de sa mauvaise humeur à une femme plutôt mince, avec de petites lunettes et coiffée d'un chignon haut qui lui donnait un air sévère.

- **Mademoiselle Lloyd ? Je m'appelle Minerva Mc Gonagall et je …**

- **Je n'achète pas de peluches, portes clefs ou encore bougies destinés à aider une quelconque association ou à vous donner un boulot. Désolée. Bonne journée madame.**

Aaliyah commença à refermer la porte quand celle-ci se bloqua.

- **Pourriez vous laisser ma porte tranquille s'il vous plait ? Mon petit déjeuner m'attend et je risquerai d'être de très mauvaise humeur si mon estomac n'est pas rassasié dans les minutes qui suivent ….**

- **Hé bien … vous aurez à manger, mais il faut d'abord que je vous parle, c'est très important.**

- **… je suppose donc qu'il faut que je vous laisse entrez …**

- **Je vous remercie … Comme j'allais vous le dire il y a quelques minutes, je suis professeur à l'école Poudlard … Cela vous dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet … et le jeu commence sacrément à me taper sur les nerfs.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que sont ces histoires que vous tentez de me faire avaler depuis hier soir …**

**- Mais je vais vous éclairer avec plaisir jeune fille **! lança le professeur, ravie de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer. **Il se trouve que … vous êtes une sorcière … Oh bien sur nous aurions du vous recruter, entre guillemet, plus tôt … mais le ministère vous a comme qui dirait … oublié. Vous ne figuriez pas sur les registres. Or vous devez impérativement être scolarisée, apprendre à maîtriser vos pouvoirs. Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez avoir 20 ans si je ne me trompe ? Normalement à votre age nos élèves passent leurs ASPIC mais bien sur vous allez devoir rattraper votre retard … Peut être qu'en 3 ans cela passerait avec bien sur beaucoup de cours supplémentaires et probablement l'utilisation d'une montre à retourner le temps … Enfin cela est laissé bien évidemment à l'appréciation d'Albus Dumbledore, votre nouveau directeur !!**

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite, faisant peu attention à la mine non pas étonnée mais totalement blasée de son interlocutrice. Aaliyah quant à elle commençait à prendre peur et elle ne savait comment réagir. Après avoir toisé Minerva, Aaliyah se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

**- Chère madame. Enfin … professeur … Il va sans dire que je serai ravie d'intégrer cette école. Je me doutais en effet que j'étais quelque peu sorcière sur les bords … Pour preuve, j'ai réussit à m'envoyer un sort afin de m'empêcher de vous coller mon pied aux fesses et vous faire déguerpir plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire abracadabra … Malheureusement … je ne suis pas encore très expérimentée et ma patience a donc toujours des limites. C'est promis, le jour où je réussirai à supporter ce genre de blagounette plus de deux minutes trente, de surcroît au réveil et alors que mon estomac crie famine, mon hamster – hé oui mes animaux de compagnie sont beaucoup plus communs – vous apportera une jolie lettre pour vous prévenir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Madame …**

- **Cela suffit jeune fille ! Je conçois tout à fait que ce que je vous annonce est difficile à croire, mais votre impertinence a eu raison de ma patience** !

Sur ce le professeur se transforma en chat, le poil hérissé, sifflant autant qu'il ou plutôt elle le pouvait. Aaliyah n'en croyait pas se yeux. Elle recula, tandis que le chat reprenait sa forme humaine.

- **Vous en faut il plus pour vous convaincre Miss Lloyd ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire et reprenant un ton plus calme.


	2. Entrevue avec le directeur

Aalyah était morte de trouille. Cette fois c'était bon, son avenir était tracé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru finir à l'asile. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _Je suis folle _se répétait-elle.

- **Comme vous n'avez pas jugé bon de répondre par retour d'hibou au directeur, je souhaiterais savoir quand vous seriez disponible pour un rendez vous avec celui-ci, afin qu'il vous explique un peu plus en détail tout cela**.

Elle était pétrifiée. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle aurait pourtant voulu hurler, et même courir se jeter dans les bras de son voisin tant détesté qui aurait peut être pu la pincer, lui dire qu'elle cauchemardait, et qu'il la réveillerait comme tous les matins à 7 heures avec sa musique de dégénéré à fond, accompagnée de quelques coups de marteau sur le radiateur, au cas où la musique ne soit pas suffisante …

- **Bien … vous ne semblez plus avoir faim et n'êtes à priori pas des plus pressées. Comme, moi aussi, ma patience a des limites … que diriez vous de me suivre tout de suite ?**

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre elle lui agrippa le bras … et transplana.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient à présent devant un portail immense en fer forgé. Aaliyah toujours sous le choc ne décrochait pas un mot, et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle rêvait, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Au loin ce qui ressemblait à un être humain accourait pour leur ouvrir. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall invita Aaliyah à la suivre une fois le portail ouvert par ce qui était bel et bien un homme et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'elle passa devant Rusard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est moche !!_ pensa la jeune fille. Son dégoût ne fut que passager, et lorsqu'elle vit le château elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « oh » admiratif. Un spectacle magnifique s'offrait en effet à elle … Poudlard, un ciel bleu sans nuage, un jardin immense, au loin on pouvait distinguer un lac qui étincelait sous le soleil de plomb. Elle n'était déjà pas bavarde, voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Elle se demanda même si Cendrillon ou Blanche neige n'allait pas sortir du château.

Elle suivit le professeur et se retrouva très vite (elle ne saurait comment d'ailleurs puisqu'elle n'avait pas spécialement fait attention au chemin emprunté, s'étant plutôt concentrée pour ne pas hurler de peur à la vue des tableaux animés ou des escaliers qui bougeaient tout seuls) dans un bureau remplit de … elle ne saurait le dire. C'était un vrai bazar ! _Comment peut-on travailler dans un pareil fouillis ?_

- **Il est vrai que ce bureau est remplit de choses inutiles … mais que voulez vous je suis sentimental ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser !**

**- Qu… ?! Qui êtes vous ?**

**- Pardonnez moi. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette merveilleuse école.**

**- Enchantée …**

- **Moi de même Miss, moi de même ! Je suppose que ma collègue vous a expliqué brièvement de quoi il retournait ? »**

_Tiens d'ailleurs oui … elle est où la vieille ? Elle n'a pas disparu comme ça tout de même …_Aaliyah se retourna et vit « la vieille » en question en retrait, caressant un oiseau magnifique qu'elle contempla un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore.

- **Hé bien … elle m'a raconté que … Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Je reçois des lettres par des hiboux … On me dit que je suis une sorcière … Votre collègue comme vous l'appelez se transforme en chat … elle m'agrippe et d'un coup je me retrouve devant un château … Je suis folle c'est ça ? Vous savez c'est récent !! C'est peut être une crise passagère !! J'vous en prie … ne … ne m'enfermez pas tout de suite …**

Elle avait encore une fois les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien, strictement rien. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu un bout de bois dans une main de Dumbledore et elle pensa que c'était peut être … une baguette …

- **C'en est une en effet …** lui dit le sorcier avec un petit sourire.

- **Heu … Pardon ?**

- **Je vais vous montrer … **

Il pointa sa baguette sur un mug qu'il transforma en bouquet de rose puis il se leva et apporta le bouquet à Aaliyah. Rouge comme une pivoine, celle-ci resta muette. _Et si c'était vrai ?_

**- Bien,** repris Dumbledore, satisfait de l'effet provoqué. **Aussi difficile qu'il soit de le croire, vous êtes une sorcière. Il va falloir apprendre à vous servir de vos pouvoirs. Poudlard n'attend que vous !**

**- Comment … heum … Non … rien.**

- **Comme vous vous en doutez, les jeunes sorciers commencent leur éducation magique un peu plus tôt que vous n'allez le faire … Je vous laisserai souffler jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée, histoire de vous permettre de digérer la nouvelle et puis … l'année s'annoncera chargée. Cela m'ennuie de vous faire rentrer en première année … vous auriez sept ans d'écart avec vos camarades et même si vous êtes ici pour travailler il est important que vous vous sentiez bien. Je propose donc que vous ayez des cours à la carte. Vous suivrez la plupart des cours de septième année, ainsi que certains de première année pour l'instant. Vos professeurs vous donneront également quelques leçons supplémentaires les soirs. Nous verrons par la suite comment accélérer votre enseignement, si vous le souhaitez bien sur. Je vais vous donner en avant première votre liste de fourniture et je vous fais cadeau de ce petit livre récapitulant des sorts simples mais oh combien pratiques … comme celui permettant notamment de changer un bonbon à la menthe en … chocogrenouille !!.**

Il avait alors affiché un grand sourire, plongeant la main dans un bocal à confiserie.

**- Vous en voulez un ?**

**- Heu … non … merci … régime …**

- Minerva pouvez vous emmener Miss Lloyd au chemin de traverse afin d'acheter ce dont elle a besoin ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose approuva et après avoir salué le directeur entraîna Aaliyah au dehors. Après avoir passé le portail, elle agrippa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille et transplana.

Elle avait toujours du mal à y croire mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une blague. Elles se trouvaient à présent dans une rue déserte de ce qui ressemblait à une grande ville. _Londres peut-être ?_ Elles rentrèrent dans un bar glauque, sortirent par l'arrière boutique et arrivèrent devant un mur de briques rouges. Le professeur marmonna quelque chose puis tapota les briques de sa baguette. Celles-ci bougèrent de façon à laisser passer les deux femmes qui étaient à présent dans une rue bondée.

-** Nous voici au chemin de Traverse Miss Lloyd. Nous allons effectuer vos achats pour la rentrée, vous pourrez ainsi commencer à apprendre vos leçons. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez bonne élève ?**

-** Heum … ma moyenne était … correcte. Madame … je tenais à m'excuser pour toute à l'heure … je n'ai pas été comment dire … très agréable.**

**- Ce n'est rien, je comprends que vous ayez été quelque peu … surprise … On y va ? ** dit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- **Heu … En fait je ne dispose pas de beaucoup d'argent … Je vis seule et je n'ai qu'un petit boulot à mi temps. Et là en l'occurrence … je n'ai que 30 livres sterling sur moi …**

**- Nous payons dans notre « monde » en galions.**

**- …**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de quoi payer vos fournitures.**

**- Je …**

**- Ah nous voilà arrivées ! Bonjour bonjour M. Ollivander !**

**- Oh Minerva ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?**

**- Cette jeune fille aurait besoin de vos services !**

Le marchand regarda Aaliyah un instant et se précipita dans son arrière boutique. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de boite en cartons.

- **Essayez … Celle-ci ! Je vous en prie allez y !**

**- L'essayez ?**

**- Hé bien oui ! Faite le geste !**

Le … _geste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me baragouine là ? De quel geste veut il parler ? En tout cas ce bout de bois est super joli … _

Aaliyah secoua vigoureusement le bout de bois en question et un halo de lumière dorée envahi la pièce.

-** Magnifique !! C'est splendide !! Hé bien je crois qu'elle vous a adopté !!**

… _Adopté ? C'est … c'est ce truc qui a fait autant de lumière ? Olala je vais me réveiller … _

Le professeur Mac Gonagall paya le fabriquant de baguette et elles se rendirent dans une boutique de robes, puis elles achetèrent les livres. L'ambiance s'était détendue depuis qu'Aaliyah s'était excusée et elle commençait même à trouver son futur professeur sympathique. Elles allèrent prendre un thé afin de se reposer quelques minutes avant de terminer les achats dans un bar calme où seuls un couple et trois jeunes étaient présents.

- **Professeur !! **lança un beau brun. **Comment allez vous ?**

- **Bien Harry je vous remercie ! Oh ! Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade de classe, Miss Aaliyah Lloyd ! Aaliyah voici Harry Potter, et voilà Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.**

- **Enchantée …** murmura t-elle, heureuse de trouver des gens de son age, tandis que les autres lui répondaient avec un grand sourire.

- **Bien nous devrions y aller Miss. Je dois rentrer tôt au château. A bientôt jeunes gens !**

**- A bientôt Aaliyah, au revoir Professeur !**

**- A bientôt … **répondit t-elle, toujours dans un murmure.

Elle prenait en effet conscience que rien ne se déroulerait comme elle l'avait prévu depuis longtemps. Harvard … les grandes études … Désormais elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait était réel … La lumière … le bout de bois … enfin la baguette ! Tout cela s'était bel et bien passé.


	3. De nouveaux amis

Arrivée chez elle et enfin seule, elle se jeta sur son portable qui lui avait tellement manqué. Si elle l'avait eu à porté de main lorsque cette bonne femme avait déboulé dans sa vie elle aurait immédiatement prévenu Nono, sa meilleure amie, qui sans nul doute aurait volé à son secours. Ou au moins l'aurait rassuré quant à son état psychologique. Elle hésita tout de même avant de composer son numéro _… Et si elle la prenait pour une dingue ?_ Non, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui montre sa « baguette » et son bouquin qui lui expliquait comment changer un bonbon à la menthe en chocogrenouille. Peut être même qu'elles pourraient s'entraîner toutes les deux.

Trente minutes plus tard son double en brun débarquait, pliée de rire. Elle s'était quelques minutes plus tôt étalée dans le bus, une honte de plus à son actif. Elle était habituée. Une fois calmée elle se posa dans le canapé et attendit que son amie daigne lui raconter le pourquoi du comment elle l'avait appelé en urgence à 23 heures. Aaliyah lui sorti ses livres fraîchement achetés, dont un qui montrait dangereusement les dents, sa baguette, et le cadeau de Dumbledore. Elle lui expliqua tant bien que mal son aventure, tandis que son amie ouvrait de grands yeux.

-** Tu te prends pour Copperfield ?** Dit-elle en riant.

- **Arrête c'est pas drôle !! Ca me fait super peur tout ça !**

**- Bah fais voir ton bouquin … c'est quoi des chocogrenouilles ?**

**- Aucune idée …**

**- T'as un bonbon à la menthe ?**

**- Heu … non … j'ai du Nutella tu crois que ça fera pareil ?**

- (explose de rire)** Oui à mon avis ça fera pareil … c'est-à-dire rien ! C'est un bout de bois Aly !**

**- … J'essaye … **

Une explosion retentit … Le pot de Nutella n'avait pas résisté lorsque Aaliyah, agacée par le comportement de Noémie, avait fixé celui-ci méchamment la baguette à la main.

**- La vaaaache ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Attend Aly tu ne te moquais pas de moi ?**

**- …**

**- Oh je … je suis désolée !!**

**- Bon tu m'aides ? Il y a du verre partout** !

**- Regarde dans ton bouquin s'il n'y a pas un « sort » pour réparer tout ca !!**

**- …**

**- Bah quoi ? T'es sorcière ou tu ne l'es pas ?**

**- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire à tout ça … Bon heu … Fais voir … Heum … Il y a un truc là … Tu ne te moques pas s'il te plait … Il faut dire un truc bizarre …**

**- Oui oui vas y !**

**- … Prête ? Réparo !**

Le pot se recomposa tout seul tandis que la jeune sorcière reculait précipitamment, encore sous le choc. Malheureusement le chocolat qu'il contenait quelques minutes auparavant décorait toujours le frigo.

-** … Alors là j'en reviens pas … T'as réussi !! C'est dingue ! Hé remarque … si les sorciers existent … Peut être que les princes charmants aussi !!**

**- Ouais bah … je vais poser ce truc en attendant, c'est vraiment effrayant. En parlant de prince charmant j'ai rencontré trois personnes toute à l'heure. On s'était posé dans un bar avec la prof et …**

**- Prof de quoi ?**

**- Oula ! Histoire peut-être. Je ne sais plus à vrai dire … On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé et je n'ai pas fait attention à tout. J'essayais surtout de me sortir de ce cauchemar. Mes bras sont tous bleus à force de les avoir pincés …**

**- Pfff ! Bon alors, ce prince, raconte !**

**- Bah j'ai juste rencontré deux gars et une fille, dont un qui n'était pas mal. Des lunettes bizarres et amoché au front mais sinon … pas mal !**

**- Les cheveux mi-longs ?**

**- Non même pas ! Un peu ébouriffé mais sans plus.**

**- Et l'autre il est comment ?**

**- Roux …**

**- Ah oui … Sans commentaire !!**

**- Toi et tes préjugés ! Il a un beau sourire et semble sympas !**

-** Tu verras alors !**

**- Ouais … mais attends … l'an prochain on ne sera donc plus ensemble …**

**- Elle est loin ton école ?**

**- J'en sais rien du tout ! McGonagall m'a agrippé le bras, j'ai eu un moment d'absence, comme si j'étais dans un trou noir mais j'étais hyper compressée, et puis on s'est retrouvées l'instant d'après devant l'école …**

**- Oula … en effet ... Au risque de me répéter … c'est complètement dingue …**

Quinze jours avaient passés depuis. Aaliyah tentait d'apprendre le petit livre de Dumbledore avec l'aide de Noémie. Elle avait ouvert les autres également, mais avait relégué celui aux grandes dents sous son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir sans que celui-ci ne tente de la mordre. Aaliyah maîtrisait déjà quelques sorts et avait commencé l'étude des Gobbelins. On lui avait demandé de prendre un peu d'avance histoire de pouvoir suivre, elle avait obéit. La jeune fille s'était également rendue à la banque pour demander des Galions, ce qui lui valu quelques regards interrogateurs. Non, « inquiets » serait en fait plus approprié.

Elle était à présent lovée comme à son habitude dans son canapé, le manuel de botanique dans une main, une barre de chocolat dans l'autre. Elle qui n'avait pas la main verte, ces cours seraient les bienvenus ! Une magnifique chouette blanche s'était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec et elle sursauta lorsque celle-ci lui fit remarquer sa présence. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir l'oiseau et elle ouvrit donc la lettre, l'estomac noué. _Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui annoncer encore ?_

_Chère Aaliyah,_

_McGo a enfin consenti à nous donner ton adresse ! Elle nous a expliqué vaguement ton histoire (disons que nous l'avons harcelé d'hibou pour en savoir un peu plus, nous espérons que tu excuseras notre curiosité) et puisque l'univers de la magie est nouveau pour toi on se disait que tu pourrais nous rejoindre dans un bar quelconque pour que nous t'en parlions et que nous fassions connaissance. Après tout tu seras dans notre promo !_

_Pour répondre il te suffit de confier ta lettre à Hedwige ! __A bientôt !_

_Hermione, Harry, Ron._

_Oh c'est chou ! Ils ont vraiment l'air sympas … Mais heu McGo c'est qui ? La vieille au chignon sans doute … Hedwige … la chouette je suppose … Bon bah … c'est parti …_Elle rédigea en vitesse une réponse, leur donnant rendez vous dans un bar près de chez elle pour le lendemain.

Elle arriva un peu en retard, comme d'habitude. Les trois adolescents étaient déjà là, lui souriant. Elle s'assit à leur table, visiblement intimidée.

- **Alors ça va ? Tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?** Lui demanda Hermione.

- **Oui … j'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire mais bon …**

**- Tu as regardé un peu le programme ?** continua la jeune femme aux yeux noisettes.

- **Oui … mais je n'ai pas réussit à approcher le bouquin aux longues dents, il veut me mordre dès que je tente de l'ouvrir !!**

**- Moi aussi …** gémit Ron.

-** Il suffit de lui caresser le dos !** Répliqua Hermione, d'un air hautain.

- **En fait Aaliyah 'Mione est l'intello de la promo. Aucun livre ne lui résiste. Elle connaît d'ailleurs déjà le programme par cœur …**

**- Non c'est faux …** dit Hermione, vexée.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à très tard ensemble. Ses futurs camarades lui avaient décrit en long et en large la vie à Poudlard et Aaliyah manqua s'étouffer avec son café lorsqu'on lui apprit que les élèves ne rentraient chez eux que pour les vacances et qu'aucune visite « moldue » n'était autorisée. _Et Nono alors ? _A part ça sa nouvelle vie s'annonçait plutôt palpitante : des bals de prévus tout au long de l'année, des cours de métamorphose ou des animaux étranges à étudier avec un demi géant … Et un prof de potion qui avait l'air … des plus « bad boys ». _Je pose une option sur ce type_ avait elle pensé lorsqu'on lui avait décrit « le monstre des cachots ». _Quoique … il vaut peut être mieux attendre de voir la bête_.

La rentrée approchait à grand pas … 20 heures, la veille de partir, elle était devant sa valise complètement paniquée.


	4. La rentrée

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient venus la chercher. Après qu'Hermione ait rétréci sa valise elle avait pu expérimenter pour la première fois le magicobus et comprenait ce que ressentait sa copine lors de ses « hontes bussiales ». Elle s'était en effet étalée à de nombreuses reprises, et avait noué des liens particuliers avec les vitres sur lesquelles elle s'écrasait lamentablement à chaque fois que le bus tournait. Il avait ensuite fallut passer l'étape « gare », passablement traumatisante quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait traverser un mur. Ils étaient maintenant installés dans une cabine du Poudlard Express, se goinfrant des confiseries qu'Harry avait acheté à la vendeuse ambulante quand une tête blonde fit son apparition.

**- Fais gaffe Potter, t'es déjà balafré si en plus tu deviens obèse …**

**- Boucle la Malefoy …**

**- C'est toi la nouvelle ? Une Sang de Bourbe de plus à Poudlard …**

Aaliyah se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil en guise de réponse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une « sang de bourbe », et elle avait l'étrange intuition qu'il valait mieux pour le blond qu'elle demeure ignorante sur le sujet.

**- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de ces loosers … Tu ne pars déjà pas aidée dans la vie, évite d'empirer la situation ! On se voit plus tard les nuls !**

**- C'est qui ce type ??** Demanda t-elle lorsque Malefoy fut parti.

**- Malefoy … Drago pour les intimes … un prétentieux qui n'est pas capable de grand-chose à part étaler son arbre généalogique. Il est à Serpentard et comme son père il finira un de ces quatre par devenir mangemort …**

**- S'il ne l'es pas déjà !!**

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée par un garçon plutôt enrobé qui tenait un crapaud dans sa main.

**- Aaliyah, voici Neville. Neville … Aaliyah … Elle est nouvelle.**

**- Ah ? **

**- On t'expliquera !**

Ils avaient très vite été rejoins par Luna, une fille on ne peut plus … originale. Finalement le trajet s'était bien déroulé et Aaliyah commençait à apprécier ses « nouveaux amis ». Ils lui expliquèrent pour la énième fois la séance de la répartition et elle stressait. _S'installer devant tout le monde avec un chapeau ridicule sur la tête …_A la descente du train elle du se joindre aux première année et effectuer le trajet en barque, tandis que les autres prenaient des calèches. Ainsi avait elle fait la connaissance de son futur professeur en matière de créatures magiques, Hagrid. Celui-ci voyant sa gène de se retrouver au milieu d'élèves de 13 ans l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait expliqué à son tour la séance de répartition tant redoutée. _Nono vient à ma rescousse … j'veux pas y aller !!_

McGonagall les accueilli sur le perron. Elle leur expliqua brièvement ce qui les attendait et ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, en n'oubliant pas de ponctuer le défilé de « oh » et de « whaouh » en admirant le plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles. Evidemment il était difficile de passer inaperçue au milieu de ces pré adolescents … Elle n'était pas très grande mais dépassait tout de même de quelques centimètres et elle sentait les regards tournés vers elle. Timidité quand tu nous tiens !!

Très vite son nom arriva, elle fut donc contrainte de s'avancer vers ce qu'ils appelaient le « choixpeau ». Aaliyah grimaça avant de le mettre sur sa tête, et celui-ci ne sembla pas pressé de se décider.

**- Griffondor !!** lâcha t-il enfin.

**- Aly, vient !!** S'écrièrent en cœur ses trois compères.

Elle s'installa à leur coté et se tourna vers la table des professeurs d'où Hagrid lui faisait des petits coucou. Un homme mince en bout de table, les cheveux mi longs noirs, semblait l'observer et elle se sentit rougir. I_l est encore mieux que ce qu'ils m'avaient décrit _pensa t-elle, se doutant qu'il s'agissait du professeur redouté de tout Poudlard. Le repas terminé elle découvrit les dortoirs. Les garçons étaient montés se coucher tandis que les filles restaient toutes les deux dans la salle commune.

**- Terribles les assiettes qui se remplissent toutes seules !! Hagrid est trop chou et … le prof … Rogue c'est ça ? Il est pas mal du tout !**

**- Hagrid est un amour c'est certain. Par contre concernant le Professeur Rogue … Tu vas vite déchanter … et ce des demain 8 heures … **

**- Heu … j'dois me lever beaucoup plus tôt … J'ai un cours avec lui … à 7 heures ! **

**- Et tes cours se terminent à quelle heure ? **

**- Heum … Je n'ai pas de cours de vol … Mais j'ai métamorphose pour la deuxième fois de la journée à la place … ensuite soin aux créatures magiques avec vous … Après les cours « normaux » j'ai divination … Donc 21 heures. **

**- Ouh la chanceuse ! Un cours privé avec la folledingue ! Je vois je voiiiiiiisss un GRAAAAAND malheur ! **

- (rire) **Attends j'viens de réagir … Cours de vol ?? Avec un balai ?? **

**- Oui oui avec des balais.**

**- Et heu … les … entrejambes des garçons le supportent comment ?**

**- Apparemment elles adorent ça … On ne t'as pas parlé de Quiddich encore ?**

**- Non … C'est quoi ?**

**- Oh tu demanderas à Ron et Harry …**

**- Okay. On ferait peut être bien de se coucher non ?**

**- Oui. Demain matin je me lèverai en même temps que toi, comme ça tu ne seras pas trop perdue pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner et j'en profiterai pour aller un peu à la bibliothèque. **


	5. Le début des cours

Le lendemain, elles étaient debout à 6 heures. Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle qui était quasiment vide. Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire en guise de bonjour. A coté de lui se tenait Rogue et le seul indice montrant qu'il avait remarqué leur présence fut le regard froid qu'il leur lança avant de sortir par la petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les filles mangèrent en vitesse et Hermione accompagna Aaliyah devant la salle où elle devait avoir son premier cours. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et parti en direction de la bibliothèque. Aaliyah prit alors son courage à deux mains et entra.

**- Bonjour Professeur !!** dit elle d'une voix joyeuse.

**- Bonjour … Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis, nous n'allons donc pas perdre de temps dans de futiles présentations. Bien … Il existe toute sortes de potions … pouvant soigner … comme tuer. Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer comment préparer du veritaserum qui est, comme son nom l'indique, un sérum de vérité … parmi les plus puissants. Il suffit de trois gouttes pour faire avouer les pires secrets de quelqu'un. La potion est claire comme de l'eau de roche et inodore ce qui la rend presque indétectable. Il n'est cependant pas infaillible, ce qui le rend inutilisable dans un procès. Pour qu'il fonctionne, il doit être utilisé sur des personnes vulnérables, incapables de s'en protéger, ou ne sachant pas qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles. On peut en contrer les effets par l'occlumancie notamment. Vous savez lire ? Alors allez y … que je vois ce dont vous êtes capable …**

Aaliyah s'exécuta. Elle avait perdu le sourire qu'elle affichait en rentrant. Globalement cette matière s'apparentait à de la cuisine … Elle peinait déjà à faire cuire un plat de pâtes alors préparer cette potion ! Au bout du quatrième essai la potion semblait approcher de ce à quoi elle devait ressembler, quand le chaudron se mit à fondre.

**- Vous êtes pire que Londubat … Dehors !**

**- Mais je … je suis …**

**- DEHORS !!**

Elle sortie en courant, les larmes aux yeux et heurta de plein fouet Hermione qui se rendait aux cachots avec un peu d'avance.

**- TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE ESPECE D'IMB… Hermione ?? Oh pardon !!**

**- Ce n'est rien … Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Oh je me suis ridiculisée à mon premier cours …**

**- A ce point ?**

**- Ouais … j'ai fais fondre le chaudron et il s'est mis à hurler d'un coup …**

**- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment … **

**- Ouais … Ca casse le mythe …**répliqua Aaliyah en s'essuyant ses yeux.

**- Quel mythe ?**

**- Heu … MON mythe !!** Dit-elle en riant.

**- Je t'avais bien dit que tu déchanterais. Bon on y va ?**

**- Où ?**

**- En cours …**

**- On a encore … Oh non j'avais complètement oublié ! **

**- Il te reste 10 minutes de répit !**

- … **C'est qui Londubat ?**

**- Neville pourquoi ?**

**- Il est comment en potion ?**

**- Hé bien … honnêtement … **Hermione réfléchit un instant**. Il est complètement nul … Il t'a comparé à Neville ? **

**- Pas vraiment … il a dit que j'étais pire …**

Hermione fit une grimace qui voulait tout dire et après quelques minutes elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Aaliyah se mit au fond avec Harry et le cours se déroula aussi bien qu'un cours de potion pouvait se dérouler : Neville subit les foudres du maître des potions, Aaliyah s'avéra toute aussi médiocre que lors du cours précédent et fut l'objet de quelques remarques cinglantes, une bonne trentaine de points furent enlevés aux Griffondor … Le reste de la matinée en revanche se passa beaucoup mieux : Aaliyah se découvrit une passion pour la métamorphose et s'avéra presque aussi douée qu'Hermione, recevant les louanges du Professeur McGonagall.

Les cours s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle et elle ne vit pas la semaine passer. Elle s'était montrée brillante dans toute les matières, excepté celle de Rogue avec qui elle avait eu trois autres cours particuliers qui s'étaient avérés tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres et qui se terminaient irrémédiablement par un prof à la limite de l'hystérie lui intimant l'idée de sortir très vite de la pièce avant qu'il ne l'étrangle.

Le vendredi soir au cours du dîner un petit hibou lui apporta une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui demandait de se présenter dans son bureau après manger. Aaliyah se dépêcha de terminer son repas et Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à une statue cachant un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au directeur. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et elle pénétra pour la deuxième fois dans le capharnaüm qui semblait désert. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'oiseau que caressait Mc Gonagall lors de leur première rencontre, quand celui-ci prit feu. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore arriva.

- **Oh bonsoir Miss Lloyd ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite … vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? Ca ne fait pas grossir !!**

**- Heu … oui … d'accord … Monsieur … votre oiseau … !**

**- Fumseck ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un phénix ! Ce sont des oiseaux très rares et dotés de grands pouvoirs … dont celui de renaître de leur cendres ».** Il sourit et caressa de son pouce l'oisillon qui venait d'apparaître. « **Je voulais vous voir pour savoir comment s'était passé votre première semaine Aaliyah. Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous ! **

**- J'avais encore un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qui m'arrivait mais dans l'ensemble tout s'est bien passé. Je me suis fait des amis et je pense suivre en cours … à part en potion … La métamorphose me plait beaucoup par contre !**

**- En potion … Il serait peut être bon dans ce cas de rajouter quelques cours avec le professeur Rogue ?**

**- Non surtout pas !! **

- … **Bien … **

**- Est-ce que … je peux partir ?**

**- Oui oui c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Bonne soirée Miss !**

**- Bonne soirée Monsieur … le directeur. **

Albus sourit devant tant de politesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit si vivement à l'évocation de cours supplémentaires avec Severus. Il devait avoir une explication et se dirigea donc vers les cachots. Le directeur trouva le maître de potion affalé dans un fauteuil, une revue sur les potions dans les mains.

**- Severus, mon ami ! **

**- Albus …** fit il, visiblement agacé de devoir interrompre sa lecture.

**- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? **

**- Je suppose que même si je réponds que si, vous ne partirez pas pour autant …**

**- A vrai dire … non. J'ai besoin de savoir comment s'intègre Miss Lloyd. **

**- Elle s'est très bien intégrée … Auprès de Potter et compagnie … et elle suit à merveille leur exemple … indisciplinée, inattentive … insolente …**

**- Insolente ? Je l'ai pourtant trouvé on ne peut plus polie toute à l'heure !**

**- Apparemment elle ne l'est pas avec tout le monde …**

**- Ou alors vous êtes trop susceptible … Tous les autres professeurs sont ravis de cette nouvelle élève … sauf vous. Et elle ne semble pas vous porter dans son cœur. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé …**

**- Rien de spécial, cette gamine m'insupporte voilà tout. Elle ne fait attention à rien et réussit à égaler Londubat en matière de nullité. Je perds mon temps avec elle.**

**- Est-elle la seule cause de votre attitude en ce moment ? **

**- Que voulez vous dire ?**

**- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes préoccupé.**

**- Disons que mes missions auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas de tout repos.**

**- Bien … Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela Severus mais vous savez à quel point vous nous êtes indispensable … surtout en ce moment. Essayez tout de même de vous montrer plus tolérant envers Miss Lloyd … Elle n'est pas responsable des humeurs de Voldemort. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, bonne soirée ».**


	6. Un pari risqué

Merci pour les reviews jeune fille !! (j'ai déjà du te remercier dans les chapitres précédents mais vaut mieux trop que pas assez ) et merci à celles ou ceux qui me suivent ! Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais ca m'éclate !

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et leur relation ne s'était pas pour autant améliorée mais Dumbledore avait allégé son emploi du temps en ce qui concernait cette matière, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aaliyah. Elle avait comme l'avait prévu Hermione très rapidement déchanté et ressentait désormais une profonde antipathie envers son professeur ainsi qu'envers Drago Malefoy qui avait trouvé en elle son souffre douleur. Ce dernier ne manquait pas une occasion de la ridiculiser, de l'insultait, et parfois de la frapper.

Le premier bal arrivait à grand pas. Le Directeur avait chargé la préfette en chef des Griffondor de trouver un thème. Celle-ci, incapable d'une quelconque imagination, avait couru voir Hermione et Aaliyah afin de leur soutirer une idée originale.

**- Tu veux un thème … original ? On était les reines à la fac pour ça !** lança Aaliyah.

**- Oui oui vas y !! **répondit Parvati (la préfette en question ), enthousiaste.

**- Alors … tu peux faire une soirée lunettes … **

**- Heu hein ?**

**- Bah tout le monde se ramène avec des lunettes ! Ca peut être des lunettes de plongée, des lunettes de … WC … Bon j'vais m'cacher …**

**- Heum …** fit Parvati, subitement moins enthousiaste. Hermione quant à elle était pliée, s'imaginant au bras d'un Ron (du moins elle espérait que Ron accepterait de l'accompagner) portant une lunette de pipiroom autours du cou (il en était capable malheureusement).

**- Soirée échange ça peut être marrant … les hommes en femmes et vice versa. Mais ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Soirée disco ? Tout le monde avec les perruques multicolores … Ou tu fais tout simple, une soirée très classe, mais classe à la « moldue » comme vous dites. Et pour l'originalité tu peux par exemple tirer au sort les couples … MIEUX ! t'invites des strip teaser ! ... Hermione j'te vois baver !! Plus sérieusement tu peux peut être demander à tout le monde de participer … les elfes par exemple … ou Rusard ! Les profs pourraient se faire accompagner par des élèves … Enfin …**

**- Des strip teaser … Personnellement j'verrai bien Drago se déshabiller …**

**- Drago ??** s'étonnèrent en cœur deux voix masculines derrière les filles.

**- Attends … Drago t'intéresse ?? **continua Hermione.

**- Voui …** Répondit Parvati, complètement rouge.

- … **Erk …** commenta Hermione.

**- En même temps les goûts et les couleurs …** fit remarquer Aaliyah.

**- Parvati ne nous dit pas que tu as des vues sur la fouine ? Sérieusement ? C'est un pari non ?** renchéri un Ron complètement trempé.

**- Bon ça va, lâchez la,** s'agaça Aaliyah, **et d'abord d'où sortez vous tous les deux ? **

**- Entraînement de Quiddich** réussit à répondre Harry entre deux éternuements **vous parliez du bal de Noël ?**

**- Ouais ! Je vais voir Dumbledore je pense que cette idée de permettre aux élèves d'inviter les profs est pas mal ! Je vais voir ce qu'il en pense, à plus tard !!**

**- C'est quoi cette histoire d'inviter les profs ?** demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et les elfes.** Compléta Hermione.

**- Herm' tu vas pouvoir inviter Dobby ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

**- Et tu pourras inviter Trelawney par exemple …** répliqua cette dernière à Ron, visiblement vexée.

**- Et toi Aali on te met avec qui ? Rusard ? Non pire ! Rogue ! Le couple du siècle !**

**- A choisir je préfère Rusard …**

**- Tu ne disais pas ça en début d'année …**

**- Ah ah … Très drôle … Non, j'inviterais bien Hagrid par exemple. Il est super chou, avec lui je suis certaine de passer une bonne soirée. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant j'me contenterais sans doute d'attendre qu'on m'invite …**

**- Oh Aaliiii ! **

**- Quoi Aali ?**

**- Bah Rogue !! Tout le monde sait que vous filez le parfait amour !! **

**- Tu craques mon pauvre Ron …**

**- Oh juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait demande lui … s'il te plaiiiiiiit ! Tu risques rien il te dira non !! **

**- On est pas sur que Dumbledore accepte déjà … et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire perdre des points à Griffondor pour « demande indécente à un professeur ».** Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Hermione qui boudait toujours après la remarque de Ron. **Bon les garçons on file se coucher, à demain !!**

Elle entraîna Hermione avec elle, sachant qu'elle ruminait encore les paroles de Ron, pour tenter d'éviter que la déprime ne guette sa copine. Bien sur il n'avait pas été méchant. Mais Hermione était comme qui dirai … très attirée … bon d'accord complètement dingue du rouquin … et le fait qu'il la pousse dans les bras d'un autre, même si c'était sur le ton de la rigolade, ne passait pas très bien. Elle savait aussi que Ron était suffisamment bête pour ne pas voir ce que ressentait la jeune fille, et qu'il serait suffisamment coincé pour ne pas l'inviter à aller au bal avec lui. Elle décida donc de leur « arranger le coup » des le lendemain. Elles parlèrent un long moment, délibérant sur la psychologie masculine, et décidèrent finalement de se coucher pour de bon quand une furie déboula dans le dortoir.

**- Les fiiiilles !! Dumbledore est okay ! Les profs DEVRONT aller au bal accompagné d'un ou d'une élève, et les elfes sont conviés à la fête ! Par contre je n'ai pas réussit à faire passer l'idée des strip teaser … un air sincèrement déçu passa alors sur son visage. **

**- Ah parce que tu as osé lui demander ? T'es exceptionnelle Parvati …** fit Aaliyah, tandis qu'Hermione se cachait brusquement sous sa couette.

**- Alalaaaaa ! Il faut absolument que je réveille les autres pour leur dire ça !**

**- Non attends**, fit Aaliyah qui avait brusquement une idée en tête, **Tu peux attendre demain soir avant d'ébruiter la nouvelle s'il te plait ?**

**- Pourquoi ??**

**- J'aimerai demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner … Si tu le raconte partout quelqu'un risque de me passer devant tu comprends ?**

**- Tu veux demander à qui ?** fit Parvati soudain intéressée par l'éventualité d'un nouveau scoop à divulguer dans toute l'école.

**- Hum … je demande d'abord et tu seras la première informée en cas de réponse positive ça te va ?**

**- Mouais ! Bon je te donne jusqu'à demain soir, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma langue plus longtemps !**

**- Ca marche !**

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la salle commune des Griffondor, espérant que Ron et Harry s'y trouvaient encore. Elle trouva un Harry endormi sur un canapé, la bouche ouverte. Ron quant à lui pouffait de rire à côté à chaque fois que l'Elu poussait un ronflement sonore, tout en tentant de finir un devoir de potion pour le lendemain.

- **Ron ! C'est d'accord !**

**- Hein ?**

**- On va faire un deal … Je demande à Rogue … mais en échange …**

**- Attends t'es sérieuse ? Tu vas demander à Rogue ? YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

**- Boucle la Ron tu vas réveiller Harry !** dit elle en voyant ce dernier remuer.

- **Bon dis moi ce que jdois faire ?**

**- Et bien … Si jamais il dit oui … tu demandes à Trelawney … pendant le repas dans la Grande Salle …**

**- Heuuuu …**

**- Quoi ? J'croyais que je ne craignais rien qu'il dirait non …**

**- Oui je pense qu'il va pas trop apprécier la demande … Mais d'un autre côté …**

**- T'es froussard ?**

**- Bon ok, ok ça marche …**

**- Attends … j'ai pas fini … S'il dit non … je veux que tu invites Hermione et ça de la façon la plus romantique qui soit … **

Ron prit violemment une couleur rouge et approuva d'un signe de la tête sans penser à demander pourquoi son amie avait choisi de le caser avec Hermione. Aaliyah, satisfaite, remonta se coucher pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait … _Demander à Rogue … Ca risquait d'être marrant. En même temps ce n'était pas très sympas pour lui … c'était quand même se foutre ouvertement de sa gu … Il fallait qu'elle fasse bien passer le message comme quoi sa demande n'était pas sincère … mais il fallait que Ron ne se rende pas compte qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait absolument aucune chance pour qu'il dise oui … En même temps avait elle la moindre chance d'obtenir ce oui ?Mais pourquoi s'était elle fourrée là dedans ? Bien sur c'était pour Hermione … Mais elle aurait eu d'autres occasions de les rapprocher … sans avoir recours à ce « pari » stupide … Peut être qu'au fond elle avait envie d'y aller avec Rogue ?? C'était peut être un salaud fini mais elle lui trouvait toujours du charme ! Sa voix peut-être … ou ses cheveux …_ elle ne termina pas sa réflexion et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain Hermione la réveilla en la secouant violemment.

- Mais réveille toi espèce de marmotte !!

- **Hum ?**

**- Alleeeez debout !!**

**- Roh fous moi la paix Herm'**

**- Bon très bien … Tu vas rater le petit dej' tant pis pour toi …**

**- Iiiiiiiih **(Aali qui s'étend … ca s'entend ;)) **j'arrive j'arrive … **marmonna t-elle.


	7. Quand Dumbledore s'en mele

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après un (trop

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après un (trop ?) bref passage dans la salle de bain, elles entraient dans la Grande salle. En se levant aussi tard elle avait raté l'occasion de faire sa demande à son ténébreux professeur, lorsqu'il déjeunait seul ou accompagné uniquement de Dumbledore alors que la Grande salle était encore quasiment vide … En même temps un Rogue au réveil … il valait peut être mieux ne pas s'y frotter … Elle se rendait à présent mieux compte de la difficulté de l'opération. Comment allait elle présenter les choses ? Elle se décida à attendre la fin des cours de la matinée pour aller le voir afin de trouver une formulation de phrase correcte et de laisser le temps de se réveiller à « la chauve souris des cachots ». Après avoir avalé quelques tartines les deux filles se rendirent à leur cours, suivies de près par un Ron hilare.

**- Aali ! Alors tu lui as demandé ?** cria il en les rattrapant, un Harry mal réveillé sur les talons.

**- Non pas encore, j'attends midi …**

**- Demandé à qui ?** fit Hermione.

**- Heu … A Rogue. Finalement, je pense que ça peut être marrant de voir la tête qu'il va faire …**

**- Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire étrangler ? **fit la brunette outrée.

**- T'exagères … Bon à toute à l'heure les garçons,** dit-elle en s'installant devant à côté d'Hermione.

Les cours passèrent beaucoup trop vite à son goût et vint le moment où elle devait se rendre au cachot, priant pour que celui-ci soit déjà parti manger. Elle avait préféré s'y rendre seule. Elle hésita puis frappa. Une voix glaciale lui demanda d'entrer et après avoir pris son courage à deux mains elle se lança :

**- Bonjour Professeur …**

- … **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Je … Vous êtes certainement au courant qu'un bal est organisé …**

- …

Elle resta quelques secondes sans pouvoir sortir autre chose que « heu ». Il la fixait et cela la gênait vraiment. En même temps que pouvait-il regarder d'autre ? Elle se remémorait la scène de la veille en tentant de se persuader qu'effectivement cela pourrait être drôle … et en pensant très fort « pourvu qu'il dise non ». Mais elle se sentait bizarre …comme si quelque chose lui appuyait sur le front … Disons plutôt que quelqu'un essayait de sonder l'esprit torturé de la jeune Griffondor et en quelques secondes Rogue, puissant occlumens, avait réussit à voir la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ron en évoquant très clairement le pari.

**- Je vous savais stupide … mais pas au point de ne pas réussir à former une phrase …** fit il, à la limite de lui coller la gifle du siècle. Il avait l'habitude des moqueries … mais c'était celle de trop.

**- Heum … c'est-à-dire que … voilà, j'aimerai vous demander si … vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à cette soirée. **

**- Mais quelle merveilleuse idée !!** Fit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

**- Albus … **

**- Oh je suis désolé Severus la porte était ouverte et j'ai malencontreusement entendu votre conversation … Hé bien … je m'éclipse le temps que vous finissiez votre conversation** fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Aaliyah avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

**- Qu'avez-vous à me regarder comme ça ? Vous ne vous imaginez tout de même pas que je vais dire oui ? Vous êtes pathétique …**

**- Bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné. Au revoir monsieur.**

Elle était déçue, quelque part. _Mais quel … !! Reste polie Aali …_ Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une petite tête barbue apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**- Je peux ?** demanda Albus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Nous avions terminé oui. **

**- Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais donner mon avis …**

- …

**- Severus, mon ami, je suis intimement persuadé qu'une présence féminine, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, vous ferait le plus grand bien. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Il est d'accord Miss Lloyd.**

Elle resta sans voix un petit moment, regardant alternativement Rogue qui devenait de plus en plus pale, et Dumbledore, visiblement ravi de l'effet provoqué. Puis elle parti rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient impatients dans la Grande Salle. Rogue quant à lui avait repris des couleurs et virait dangereusement vers le rouge.

**- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?? Cette gamine m'insupporte ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les chaperons !!**

**- Je ne vous en demande pas tant, je veux simplement que pour une fois vous passiez une agréable soirée. Allez venez donc manger ! **

**- Non merci, je crois que vous m'avez coupé l'appétit … Au fait, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?**

**- Heum … J'ai oublié ! Je me fais vieux**, dit il en souriant.

_S'il croit que je vais me pointer à sa fête ridicule il se met la baguette dans l'œil !!_

Dumbledore le laissa grommeler tout seul et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses autres collègues dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il entamait une discussion passionnante avec Hagrid sur la rumeur selon laquelle Honeydukes sortirait prochainement un nouveau bonbon, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, rouge de honte et tremblant de tout son corps. Il s'arrêta devant le Professeur Trelawney et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se lanca :

**- Madame … Professeur … je … **

**- Comme il est mignon !! Voyons, voyons n'ayez pas peur jeune homme ! **commenta la voyante avec un large sourire, pensant probablement que cela aiderait le rouquin.

**- Je … voulais vous demander … si vous accepteriez … de heu … m'accompagner au bal de Noël …**

**- Oh !! Oh que je suis touchée mon cher enfant !! Et je dois avouer que … je n'avais pas du tout prédit cela !** Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et parlait tellement fort que tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux. Elle s'était levée et, joignant les mains sur le cœur elle continua : **Je serais ravie de vous accompagner M. Weasley !!**.

Ronald grimaça puis essaya de se rattraper en tentant un sourire et parti aussi dignement que possible de la Grande Salle … c'est-à-dire en courant. _Je vais devoir me la frire une soirée entière … danser avec elle … l'écouter prédire que je vais mourir dans la semaine … Olala … _Il détestait Aaliyah … D'un autre côté elle avait hérité de pire … C'est sur cette pensée rassurante qu'il entra dans la salle de métamorphose, encore vide, où il fut rapidement rejoint par ses amis. Aaliyah s'en voulait. Non seulement elle devrait passer la soirée avec la chauve souris des cachots mais elle avait de plus réussi à anéantir les chances qu'Hermione passe la soirée avec l'homme de ses rêves. Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape.


	8. Séance shopping

Un immense merci pour vos reviews, ainsi que vos inscriptions aux alertes ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas. Je mets un peu de temps à publier, je suis désolée : le boulot me demande pas mal de temps, je n'ai pas forcément l'inspiration et puis je réécris l'histoire (j'ai tendance à écrire comme je parle ... et à dénaturer les caractères, notamment celui d'Hermione). Je vais donc tacher de rétablir ça. Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Quelques jours avant la date fatidique une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée, occasion de s'acheter LA robe. Aaliyah doutait fortement que Rogue l'attendrait en bas de l'escalier le soir du bal, mais si elle n'avait pas de cavalier elle ne voulait pas se priver de la robe de princesse. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

Elles tournaient déjà depuis deux heures dans les différents magasins sans rien trouver qui puisse convenir. Elles étaient glacées malgré les deux pulls qu'elles avaient superposés et elles commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer.

**- Plus qu'un à faire … Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?**

**- Restons optimistes …** répondit Aaliyah en poussant la porte d'un petit magasin de vêtements.

**- Bonjour bonjour !! Puis-je vous aider ? **claironna une voix féminine.

**- Bonjour … **répondit un peu surprise par l'accueil Aaliyah.** Nous cherchons des robes de soirée … moldue … **

**- Oh ! suivez moi je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai.**

Elle leur montra toute une panoplie de robes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Une dizaine d'essais plus loin elles ressortaient aux anges, des paquets pleins les bras.

**- Chères, mais magnifiques !! Tout ce que j'avais gagné cet été est parti …**

**- Oui mais on va cartonner cocotte ! « J'suis Hermione, j'suis trop bonne, oh j'suis trop bonne pour toi (8) » **

**- « Elle est bonne, cherche pas Ron, cherche pas, tu l'auras pas (8) »** continua Aaliyah en riant.

**- Hééé !**

**- Oh je plaisante ! Quoique … S'il ne se bouge pas … Il ne t'aura pas ! Hé mais tu te dévergondes jeune fille ! C'est quoi ce vocabulaire !**

**- Il faut bien de temps en temps**, répliqua la brunette d'un air entendu. **Pour en revenir à Ron … Encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille de moi …**

**- J e pense franchement que tu lui plais.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **

**- Oh je ne sais pas … Intuition … Bon alors qui va te faire danser ?**

**- Toi bien sur !! Quand tu en auras marre du Professeur Rogue !**

**- Mouais … s'il se pointe !**

**- Tu crois qu'il ne viendra pas ?**

**- J'en sais rien … **

**- Il ne t'a rien dit en cours ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas eu avec lui depuis …**

**- Ah … surprise alors …**

**- Ouais ! **

Elles poussèrent la porte des Trois Balais, transies de froid et repérèrent rapidement deux garçons qui buvaient tranquillement une Bierraubeurre.

**- Vous voilà enfin !!** dit Ron sur un ton de reproche.

**- Oh ça va toi hein ! **fit Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre des humeurs de celui-ci depuis qu'il avait demandé à Trelawney de l'accompagner.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu sérieux ?** répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

**- Oh … on a croisé Trelawney dans une boutique et on l'a aidé à choisir sa robe … merveilleusement décolletée … Ron va craquer !!**! fit elle en lançant un clin d'œil au brun, tandis que le Ron en question virait du rouge pivoine au blanc cadavre. **Vous n'étiez que tous les deux ?**

**- Non, Neville et Luna viennent de partir … ils vont ensemble au bal … si tu vois ce que j'veux dire !! **

**- Ils sont ensemble ?**

**- Pas encore apparemment mais ça ne saurait tarder !**

**- On devrait peut être rentrer non ? **demanda Hermione.

**- Oui il se fait tard, **répondit Aaliyah. **Justement, **dit elle en fixant intensément Ron comme si elle allait réussir à lui transmettre son idée – peut être se rapprocher d'Hermione … par exemple – **partez devant je dois parler avec Harry. On vous rattrape !**

Ron prit son air le plus bête : visiblement il n'avait rien compris. Il avait l'occasion de se retrouver quelques minutes avec Hermione et Aaliyah aurait espéré … non pas qu'il lui déclare sa flamme, ils avaient passé l'âge, mais au moins qu'il lui montre qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent … Du moins elle pensait qu'il en était ainsi, aux vues de la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'inviter son amie pour le soir du bal si jamais elle « perdait » son pari. Elle espérait accessoirement de même pour Hermione même si elle savait pertinemment que la brunette ne laisserait rien paraître.

**- Tu voulais me parler Aali ?**

**- Heu … ah oui … heu …** _deux solutions soit tu prends le risque de parler de la forte attirance de ta copine pour le rouquin à Harry, soit tu trouves une excuse bidon, et vite !_ **En fait je voulais savoir pourquoi Ron était d'aussi mauvaise humeur en ce moment ? C'est uniquement à cause du pari ?**

**- Bah … disons qu'il se sent stupide d'avoir parié sur ça. Il aurait voulu passer la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre …**

_- Hééééé pas si stupide que ça l'excuse_ ! **Ouais j'me doute … on a été très bêtes sur ce coup.**

**- Mais non ça va être marrant !**

**- Et sinon … satisfais ma curiosité … avec qui voulait-il passer la soirée ?**

**- Heu … avec Hermione … Ne lui en parle pas il va me tuer !! S'il te plait !!**

**- Avec Hermione … **répéta t-elle en souriant. **Bon on rentre ?**

Ils ne croisèrent pas Hermione et Ron sur le chemin. Ils avaient du courir se mettre au chaud … ou alors … Aaliyah sourit à cette idée, mais non ce n'était pas possible … Elle allait un peu vite dans l'histoire là !

En effet elle retrouva son amie dans la salle commune des Griffondor, regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Plus exactement rêvassant, le regard vide fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Aaliyah prit rapidement une douche pour se réchauffer et la rejoignit, l'assaillant de questions : Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Ron lui avait seulement dit que s'il n'avait pas fait ce pari stupide il n'aurait pas laissé son amie aller seule au bal de Noël. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait prendre ça comme quelque chose de positif, ou s'il s'agissait simplement de la confirmation du fait qu'effectivement, elle faisait pitié au point qu'aucun homme autre que Goyle l'affreux ne lui propose d'être son cavalier. Aaliyah se contenta de sourire et, voyant la mine déconfite d'Hermione qui commençait à virer parano et se demander si sa copine ne se moquait pas d'elle, elle ajouta un « ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron » énigmatique.

Elles descendirent ensuite dîner, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent le Goyle en question, s'empiffrant dans les couloirs et ricanant comme un gros benêt qu'il était (le rire de phoque est de mise) à chaque fois qu'il balançait un coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

- **Non mais sérieusement Aali … Est-ce que tu arrives à croire que le seul type à m'avoir proposé pour aller au bal soit cet imbécile de Goyle ? Je ne suis peut être pas canon mais j'ai des qualités non ?**

**- Arrête de t'en faire 'Mione ! C'est simplement parce que pleins de couples sont déjà formés ! Du coup … il ne reste plus grand-chose de potable.**

- … **Aie ! Oh ! pardon Professeur Dumbledore ! Je ne vous avais pas vu je suis sincèrement désolée ! Ce que je peux être maladroite ! **s'excusa t-elle les larmes aux yeux auprès du directeur qu'elle venait de heurter de plein fouet.

**- Oh ne vous excusez pas Miss Granger !! Je ne faisais pas attention non plus !** répondit le barbu avec un grand sourire. **Justement je vous cherchais !!**

**- Je vais dans la Grande Salle Hermione, bonne soirée Professeur Dumbledore ! **fit Aaliyah.

**- Voilà j'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas de cavalier pour le bal Miss …** continua le directeur.

**- En effet …**

**- Serait-il déplacé de vous demander si … vous accepteriez de m'accompagner ? Oh bien sur je ne suis pas le prince charmant, je suis un peu vieux et je commence à devenir sénile. Mais je serais vraiment très honoré de passer la soirée en la compagnie de la meilleure élève de Poudlard … **

**- Oh bien sur Professeur ! Je serais ravie d'être votre cavalière !!** dit elle avec un enthousiasme débordant. _Cette soirée promettait d'être parfaite. Elle ne demandait pas un prince charmant, au moins Dumbledore était cultivé et il pourrait probablement lui apprendre pleins de choses._ Finalement cette journée avait été absolument géniale.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait 'Mione** ? lui demandèrent en cœur Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle eut rejoint sa troupe à table.

**- Oh rien de spécial … simplement m'inviter au bal de Noël …** fit elle avec un grand sourire.

La nouvelle choqua Ron et cela fut une véritable révélation : il était jaloux. Il était peut être vieux et carrément ennuyeux lorsqu'il se lançait dans des discours, retardant les repas tant attendus avec un plaisir non dissimulé, mais lui au moins avait réussit à inviter la demoiselle. La mort dans l'âme, il croqua dans sa cuisse de poulet. Cette journée était une catastrophe. Il termina son repas rapidement et monta se coucher, tandis que ses compères passaient le reste du repas à émettre des suppositions quant aux couples qui se formeraient durant la soirée.

* * *

Toutes mes excuses pour avoir traîné à donner des nouvelles ... l'année est plus dure que prévue, et j'avoue ne pas avoir de temps pour faire quoi que se soit. Sans compter l'inspiration qui s'envole dans ses moments là ... Je n'ai fait que rajouter un petit bout que je voulais caser initialement dans le chapitre suivant (il est pret mais je dois le retoucher, certaines phrases ne me conviennent pas). La suite arrive, c'est promis.


End file.
